degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/The Circle Season 1 Episode 8 - Chasing Cars
Part 1 (Nate walks in the school feeling happy.) Nate: I'm back. (Mark, Leo, Aqua walk up to him.) Aqua: Welcome back! (Aqua hugs Nate.) Mark: Welcome back, man! Nate: It's good to be back! Leo: We've missed you, bro. Nate: It's alright, Nate the Bpxer is back. (They laugh and hed to class.) Part 2 (Nate and Mark are walking out of class.) Mark: What was your parents' reactions? Nate: They just told not to do steriods. Mark: Some reaction. (Nate bumps into Mikayla.) Nate: Oh sorry! Mikayla: It's okay. (They lock eyes.) Nate: Um... hey. Mikayla: Oh hey. Nate: I'm Nate. Mikayla: Mikayla. You're the boxer who beat up that idiot rapper, right? Nate: Yes. Mikayla: Good job. He deserved it. Nate: Thanks. Mikayla: Catch you later. Nate: Yeah. (Mikayla leaves.) Nate: Am I dreaming? Mark: No one's pinching. Man, she's sexy! Nate: And she's mine. Mark: Then go getter. Nate: Yep! Part 3 (Nate arrives at Driver's ed. He's confronted by Charlie.) Charlie: Go dummy. Nate: Go loser. Charlie: If you think you're getting the red-headed girl? You're clearly wrong. Nate: Why don't you stop stalking me and my friends. Charlie: Whatever. Back off dummy. She's mine. Nate: No! Just back off! (Charlie walks away. Nate sees Mikayla. She waved at him. He waves back.) Part 4 (Ms. Camelmen walks in with papers.) Ms. Camelmen: Okay class. You will be grouped in three. Nate: Please be Mikayla. Please be Mikayla. Ms. Camelmen: Nate, Mikayla and... Nate: Yes! Ms. Camelmen: Charlie. Nate: No! Ms. Camelmen: You three are first to take the drivers' group test. Nate drives first. (Nate, Mikayla, and Charlie get into the car. Nate gets in the driver seat. Mikayla gets in the passengers seat.) Charlie: Damn. (Charlie gets in the back.) Mikayla: So, you know what to do, right? Charlie: He probably doesn't. Nate: YES I do. (Nate start the car and shifts in gear and starts driving.) Mikayla: Cheater. Your parents taught you, didn't they. Nate: Who me? Couldn't be. (Nate and Mikayla laugh.) Charlie: Did they also teach you how to take steriods? Nate: Shut up, Charlie. Mikayla: Steriods? Nate: It's nothing true. Charlie: That's how he beat up my friend Grant. Mikayla: Your friend had it coming. Charlie: Shall we get romantic? Mikayla: Um. Nate: Let's keep driving. Charlie: We'll probably get into an accident with this guy driving. Nate: Dude! Shut up! Mikayla: Pay attention to the road! Nate: Yes ma'am. (Nate blushes.) Mikayla: You like that. Charlie: Seriously? Mikayla: Charlie, Nate's right. Keep your mouth shut. Charlie: Screw you, Nate. (Nate hits the brakes, turns around and punches Charlie.) Mikayla: Nate! Stop! Both of you! (They stop.) Mikayla: I hate being the girl that boys fight over. (Mikayla gets out of the car and leaves. Nate and Charlie both look guilty.) Part 5 (The next day; Nate, Leo and Mark walk out of class.) Nate: I'm going to apologize to Mikayla. Mark: It may be too late. (They see Mikayla's locker, empty.) Nate: No! Leo: Sorry, dude. (Nate sees a note. He reads it.) Nate: "Nate, I know you had a crush on me but I can't be in a relationship. I have transferred to another school for your safety. Thanks for being kind to me. I admire that. - Mikayla" Mark: Oh... Nate: She left. I'm gonna break Charlie's face! Leo: No! Don't! Nate: What did she mean by my own safety? Mark: I guess we won't find out for a long time. (They walk to next class.) ...Next Time on The Circle... ...Francis and Kelly... Francis: I gotta take his spot in football. Kelly: I'm taking her spot in ballet. Francis: Then let's trapp em. ...Vs. Leo and Kaitlyn... Leo: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? (Francis and Kelly highfive each other after handcuffing a door.) ...All New Circle. Next Week on Degrassi... Category:Blog posts